


Sex Can Mend More Than Bridges

by Larkafree



Series: Alpha meet Hunter [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha healing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mid-Season/Series 03 Hiatus, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek calls in Sam and Dean to help him and his sister with a rival pack, the smutty ending to the second part of this series. Derek and Sam find themselves alone after the fight. Derek takes Sam's pain and some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Can Mend More Than Bridges

Dean and Sam pack up the Impala, heading back to the motel to patch up their injuries after a tough werewolf fight. Cora, Derek's little sister, would never normally ask for a ride with hunters but she's too sore and tired to run back and Derek has alpha things to finish up and won't be heading back for a little while longer.

Derek digs a grave for the recently dead alpha before he lies down the rules to the remnants of the Salem, Oregon pack.

He's covered in dirt and blood by the time he drives his sleek black Camero back to the rundown motel. The alpha is in a daze as he slides the room key into the lock and turns the lock. He's surprised to not see his sister in the room when he arrives. The alpha takes a quick shower to rid himself of the smell of the alpha all over him. He knocks on the door to the hunter's room, wondering if Cora's in their room.

Sam opens the inner door with a grunt, "Hey Derek."

"Where's Cora?"

"She went out for a drink with Dean, to de-stress, apparently." Derek notices the tall hunter is favouring his right side as he walks back to the bed to sit back down and finish cleaning his torso injury.

"She's only seventeen." He enters the room, mostly to make sure Sam is okay.

"I know that and so does Dean, I think." Sam hisses as the alcohol makes contact with the open gash on his chest. 

"I am sorry you got so hurt, Sam."

"Don't sweat it, hazard of the job." Sam brushes off Derek's concern, grabbing the needle and dental floss from the first-aid kit.

"I am still the reason you are hurt, and here after all." The alpha sits down on the opposite bed and looks at the door, hoping Cora and Dean, mostly just Cora, come back soon.

"If it wasn't you we would be getting hurt for another case, it's kinda how the family business goes." He threads the needle, covering it in whiskey before he starts sewing himself up.

"That's not the point. I can help with the pain."

Sam stops stitching to look at the alpha. "Huh?"

Derek extends his hand across to grasp the hunter's wrist. He uses his powers to reduce Sam's pain, taking the pain into himself, veins going black as the anguish enters his body.

Sam gasps softly at the immediate reduction of pain.

Derek's hand moves up the hunter's forearm slowly, taking some more pain away as his hand moves.

Sam lets out a moan when he feels no pain from any of his injuries.

The alpha feels the pain entering his body, healing it quickly. The moan from the hunter causes an unexpected physical reaction in the alpha. His instincts take over. He's pushing the strong hunter against the bed as he presses his lips to Sam's jugular. 

"This can't happen."

Derek pulls off Sam's neck, "what do you mean?"

"Dean said you almost killed him." Sam opens his eyes, shocked that he's in this position. "Plus, last time I was with a werewolf it didn't end well."

Derek shakes his head before he looks the hunter in the eye, meaningfully. "This is different. I was poisoned then, I can control myself, I promise."

Sam gulps and nods quickly. "Okay."

The alpha latches onto the hunter's jawline. Sam's left thigh moves, adjusting to the weight on him. 

Derek slides his leg over the strong thigh beneath him.

The alpha's lips make their way down to Sam's pulse-point. His fingers slide up and down the hunter's toned chest and abdomen. His finger trace over the deep gash on Sam's chest, taking the edge off the pain. He places his mouth over the wound, letting his teeth sharpen.

Sam gasps when he feels teeth on his chest; even in this mental state he knows a bite from an alpha is a death sentence in their line of work.

The strong alpha bites the dental floss, using his fingers to knot the waxed string before he runs his tongue over the wound.

Sam momentarily forgets his apprehension of the situation. He lets his body respond to the intimate caress.

Derek sits up to pull his shirt and undershirt over his head. As he leans down to kiss Sam's soft lips he hears a soft exhale. He adjusts to allow his erection some friction and gasps when he feels a matching erection. His strong fingers move to rid the hunter of his pants, pulling them down by the belt loops. 

Seconds later his jeans follow suit, finding themselves in a pile at the foot of the bed with Sam's.

Red boxer-briefs rub against black, soon that's too much clothing. Sam lifts his hips, helping Derek get him naked. The second Sam's throbbing cock comes into direct contact with Derek's unclothed cock the hunter lets out a throaty groan, hips bucking up, needing more contact and friction.

Derek slides two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Sam shakes his head at the assumption of being entered without lubricant. He turns his head and grunts, hips still grinding against Derek's hard cock.

Derek gets the hint, sliding off Sam's lap and looks for lube. The dufflebag right by the bed is the first place he looks. He finds a nearly empty bottle in a side pocket and a condom. He grabs the blue   
wrapper and tosses it by Sam's head, popping open the bottle to squeeze some of the cool liquid out.  
The alpha kneels between the hunter's spread legs and leans over, claiming the man beneath him's lips.

He slides a single finger in, whispering in his current lover's ear, "is this your first-time?"

It takes Sam a moment to concentrate on the alpha's question before he understands what he's asking. 

He shakes his head, "no, sometimes I need someone like this."

"Good to know." He waits for Sam to adjust enough to slide a second finger in. When three fingers slide in effortlessly the alpha points to the condom, telling Sam to put the condom on the alpha's cock.

Sam fumbles to grab the wrapper, tearing the packet. He gives the alpha's throbbing length a few long strokes to get it to full hardness before he rolls the latex barrier down the entire nine inch length.

Once his cock is sheathed the alpha strokes his palm full of lube down his cock, placing both of Sam's knees on his shoulder before he presses the head of his cock at Sam's nicely loosened entrance and slides inside. He goes in slow, giving himself and Sam a few seconds to gain control before he begins to move. Sam clenches at first but relaxes after releasing a breath.

They look at one another, eyes locked as Derek slides out to the tip then pushes his cock back in, finally bottoming out with a sigh.

A slow pace begins, Sam gripping the alpha's bicep to ground himself. As Sam's grip tightens Derek speeds up his thrusts, hips pistoning.

Derek bends Sam in half, needing to orgasm. The change in position thrusts the cock inside him to slam into his prostate. Sam's toes curl as he feels his head spin. The pace becomes faster, more powerful as Sam moans. The sound of skin on skin is heard above the grunts and groans of the two men.

Derek is the one losing control first, thrusts losing rhythm as he pounds his hard cock deep inside the hunter's pliant entrance. The alpha covers his teeth as he sucks on his lover's neck.

Sam licks his lips as he feels hands slip beneath his back, lifting his hips more. As his ass is pummelled he feels his impending orgasm pooling behind his navel. "Fuck, ahhh..." is the only warning Derek gets before Sam's cock spurts come all over his chest and abdomen.

Derek grins as he starts a brutal pace, pounding into Sam, the hunter's greedy ass milks the orgasm out of him. The alpha braces the base of his cock, holding the condom as his mind explodes in ecstasy. His body loses the battle; his teeth lengthen as he howls at the ceiling. He collapses; his full weight lands on Sam's thighs and chest.

The hunter groans at the sudden weight, shifting the alpha on top of him to the side.

That's how Dean finds them, both naked and breathing heavily.

Derek feels less awkwardness being in Dean's presence now, even though he's naked and still got his cock buried in Sam's ass. He chuckles as he pulls the full condom off his softening cock and knots it. 

He stands and grabs his clothes as he walks back to his room.

Dean can't even find his voice until he sees Sam sit up. "What the Hell dude, that's my bed!"

Sam shrugs as he grabs his shirt to cover his junk from his brother's view. The hunter gets to his feet and walks to the bathroom to get cleaned up, wincing as he walks.

After Sam showers and is exiting the bathroom he laughs to see Dean has now claimed Sam's bed, furthest from the door. He walks carefully to the now soiled bed and sits down.

Dean frowns when Sam walks past, not because he's walking funny though. "Sam, I thought you were hurt in the fight?"

Sam nods as he tosses off the sheets.

"Doesn't look like you're hurt." Dean points to Sam's flawless chest.

Sam nearly forgot about the gash he as sewing shut before, his fingers trace over the injury as he tries to figure out how he's all healed. As he goes over all his injuries, physically feeling all of them with his finger but not having any pain associated with them his fingers rest over the chest gash, remembering Derek licking it.

Alpha's or maybe even any werewolf could heal a human's injury.


End file.
